Chocolats pour vous
by Yardofthestars
Summary: ¡Se sentía agotado! Nunca más aceptaría ayudar al club de cocina, lo juraba. Pero… Volvió a suspirar. Sabía que eso era imposible si el que se lo pedía, tenía aquel acento francés y seductor que podía derretirlo con un solo "mon chere". Franada. Algo de Rochu. ¡Felíz día de San Valentín!


**¡Feliz día de San Valentin! Quise hacer** **un One-shot cortito de San Valentín Franada porqué hace un par de días vino la idea a mi y no pude dejarla pasar. Espero que les guste, no es del todo de mi agrado pero bueno, cuando escribes siempre hay cosas que te gustan y no te gustan de tus trabajos. :) Estuve dentro de la hora, quería subirlo el día antes de la fecha para ambientarme más en el fic, y lo hice. ¡Yay!**

 **¡Un abrazo grande para todos! Y, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, que les pareció, etcétera. Sin más que decir...**

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya Sensei. Esta historia en sí es un _Alternative Universe,_ que como tal no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de la serie.

–Diálogos de los personajes.–

 _«Pensamientos de los personajes._ _»_

 _"Recuerdos de los personajes, o diálogos antes dichos."_

* * *

 _"Et je tremble, pardonnez-moi D'aussi franchement vous le dire,_

 _À penser qu'un mot,_ _un sourire De vous est désormais ma loi."_

* * *

Matthew arrastró los pies contra el piso del pasillo de su instituto, que para esa hora no tenía ningún rastro de vida. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo todos los días, ¡tan lleno de gente! que ahora, se veía tristemente solitario y hasta tenebroso.

Suspiró.

¡Se sentía agotado! Nunca más aceptaría ayudar al club de cocina, lo juraba. Pero…

Volvió a suspirar.

Sabía que eso era imposible si el que se lo pedía, tenía aquel acento francés y seductor que podía derretirlo con un solo _"mon chere"._

De todas formas, no era algo tan difícil de hacer; su trabajo consistía en anotar el nombre de la persona x en un cuaderno, cantidad y tipo de bombón que deseaba y por último, a la persona que se debía entregar.

Hacía ya tres años consecutivos el _"Chocolat pour tous"_ funcionaba toda la semana previa a San Valentín. Radica en que, tú te acercas a uno de los dos encargados, eliges entre los cuatro tipos de bombones que hay, y otros encargados más, le llevan a su salón el chocolate indicado a la persona que deseas. Contaban profesores, alumnos, auxiliares ¡todos!

Puedes elegir que sea en anónimo, o simplemente que el paquetito tenga tu nombre en él.

Claramente había un juramento de lealtad y confidencialidad que se debía firmar para todo aquel que quisiera ayudar, porqué a la mayoría instituto le causaba miedo la probabilidad de que se esparciera algún rumor respecto a de quien gustaban. Así mismo, si alguien hablaba, recibiría un castigo o suspensión (depende de cuan serio fuese el problema) auspicio del Director Rómulo Vargas.

Y bueno, al principio para Matthew fue un completo caos, –sabiendo que no era muy bueno para sociabilizar–, se sentía extremadamente incómodo. Pero luego comprendió que la mayoría de las personas iba tan incómodas cómo él a encargar los chocolates, que concluyó por tranquilizarse.

Podía comprenderlos; debía ser muy bochornoso revelar el nombre de la persona que te gustaba a un total desconocido, él no lo haría. ¡Ni loco! Además, con su mala suerte, tuvo que hacerse cargo de los dos tipos de bombones más difíciles: "Amor verdadero" y "Amor platónico". Mientras tanto Ivan, (quien hizo esto únicamente para ayudar a su novio Yao) se salvó y tenía los bombones de "La mejor amistad" y "Amistad".

Sin embargo admitía que era un muy buen negocio el hacer éste tipo de eventos para San Valentín. Por supuesto, la persona del Club de cocina que se le ocurrió la idea debía ser un genio. De seguro ahora debía estar nadando en una piscina de dinero.

Hasta el mismísimo Matthew se sorprendió de las ganancias de hoy, cómo era el último día, –ya mañana era San Valentín para su salvación–, el doble o triple de personas dejaron pedidos y pagados cientos de bombones. Solo había comenzado a sentir lástima por todos miembros del Club; terminarían odiando el chocolate, ¡No! Todo lo dulce quizás, por un buen tiempo luego de cocinar tantos bombones en una mísera semana.

Y él no era la excepción, no quería escuchar hablar de chocolates por un largo tiempo.

Matthew por fin, con sus ojos cansados distinguió la puerta gris abierta y la luz que salía del club de cocina. Apresuró el paso y pronto, ya estaba dentro de la pequeña sala principal.

En ella había un comedor completo, una repisa llena de libros de cocina por supuesto, y las infaltables flores de centro en la mesa.

No obstante, algo era distinto esa vez.

Las paredes blancas estaban llenas de adornos, la mayoría en tonos cafés y rosados; corazones de papel, corazones flechados de papel, chocolates de papel, cupidos y todas las cursilerías posibles que a alguien se le pudiese ocurrir.

¡Woah, también había osos!

–¿Te gusta?–Dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Matthew dio un respingo y atrapó en el aire su cuaderno de notas que casi cae al suelo por el susto.

–¡Oh!–Se giró y encontró a Francis limpiando de su frente el sudor con una de sus manos, sin quitar la sonrisa cariñosa que acostumbraba a regalarle. Instintivamente sus mejillas tomaron el color carmín y asintió enérgico. –Es… muy lindo.

 _«_ _Un poco exagerado, pero lindo._ _»_ Pensó.

–¿Verdad? La idea fue de Yao. Le dije que no colocáramos tantos corazones y cupidos pero él…Ya sabes cómo es.

–Le encantan las cosas lindas–Afirmó tímido, riendo suavemente. Francis hizo lo mismo.

–¡No hablen de mí aru!–Se quejó el asiático desde la cocina, podía escucharse el agua correr y Matthew supuso que estaba lavando trastes–La cantidad está perfecta aru.

–Cómo digas, cómo digas _mon ami. ~_ ¿Y Mathieu? ¿Ya terminaste?

–A-así es…

–¿Habían muchas personas?

El canadiense negó distraído jugando con los puños de su sweater. –No, solo quedaba una estudiante del salón B, pero se arrepintió a último momento de enviarle un bombón al chico que le gustaba…

–¡Qué desgracia!

–Lo es–Susurró desinteresado, él tampoco lo haría, de todos modos. Si lo hacía, tenía cien por ciento de probabilidades de que quien le gustaba se enterase.

Y ese quién, era Francis.

No era una opción.

Tampoco tenía deseos de arruinar su amistad, ni nada por el estilo. Francis era alguien muy preciado para él, nunca lo juzgó o se quejó por su timidez o falta de comunicación para con los demás. Aunque a Matthew al principio le costaba un montón mantener la conversación, Francis no cedía. Volvía a acercarse cada día y comenzar una charla amena.

" _¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" "¿Qué cosas te gustan?" "¿Hablas francés? ¡Eso es fantástico!" "Mis hobbies son cocinar y el arte, ¿Los tuyos?" "¿Tu perro Kumajiro está bien, no ha hecho algún desastre de nuevo o sí?" "Eres genial Mathieu"_

" _¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"_

Al recordar todos y cada uno de esos momentos hacía que su corazón se fundiera en una calidez tremenda.

Aceptó, y así ya había pasado más de un año, esto dio lo otro, y se había enamorado perdidamente de Francis. Y ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

–¡Mathieu!–La voz de Francis le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Vaya, parpadeó un par de veces y levantó el rostro con expresión interrogante–¿Me estás escuchando _mon chere_?

–¡A-ah! Lo lamento yo…

No supo que decir. Para ser sinceros no lo estaba escuchando.

–Lo siento…

–No te preocupes, pero ¿estás bien? Luces cansado…–Se acercó y comprobó con una mano en su frente, y con la otra en la frente ajena si es que tenía fiebre. Negó–No tienes fiebre, pero te ves demacrado Mathieu, lo siento no debí pedirte que me ayudaras con algo tan problemático, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces-

–¡N-no es eso!–Reclamó con el ceño fruncido–,solo… ya es tarde, y es normal tener algo de cansancio.

–¡Aun así!

–La verdad es que me he divertido mucho estos días ayudándote, Francis. No es nada ¡en serio!–Le sonrió.

Y es que, ayudar con esto daba horas extras de la compañía del francés, y eso era un punto a favor.

Matthew vio anonadado como Francis mordía su labio en un intento fallido de esconder una gran sonrisa, se sintió alegre de poder hacerlo sonreír. Matthew haría todo lo posible para hacerlo feliz, después de todo, (dejando de lado que a él le gustaba) Matthew era un amigo para Francis, y eso hacían los amigos.

–Mathieu, ¿podrías anotarme algunos bombones? Me hacen falta solo los de Gilbert y Antonio.

–¿Pero? Yo solo anoto los bombones de amor, Ivan se encarga de los de amistad…

–Ivan se marchó hace un rato aru–Yao entró a la sala principal con su mochila sobre el hombro. Su rostro pálido y con ojeras, denotaba las horas de trabajo sin descanso que había tenido ésta semana–, hoy venía su hermana mayor de visita, y debía estar allí temprano para cenar aru.

–Ya veo…

–¿Yekaterina? ¡Hace muchísimo que no oía nada de ella!–Exclamó con emoción exagerada–, éramos muy buenos amigos… Lástima que eligió una universidad en Moscú, ¡tan lejos!

–Lo sé aru–Y Yao esperaba que Ivan no hiciera lo mismo–, si necesitas los bombones, hay de sobra en el refrigerador. Matthew puede anotarlo solo por mientras en ésta lista y mañana yo pediré a Ivan que te anote en la otra.

– _Merci,_ mi buen amigo.

–Claro, no hay problema.

–Y terminé por cierto. Está todo limpio. Los bombones se encuentran en su lugar y mañana debemos estar a primera hora otra vez aquí para organizarnos–Suspiró con cansancio–Me marcho aru.

– _Au revoir_ _mon ami_ , ¡ten mucho cuidado, está oscuro y puede ser peligroso!

–¡Lo sé! ¡No soy un niño aru!–Gritó sonrojado–. ¡Ah! ¡Y muchas gracias por ayudarnos Matthew aru!

–¡B-buen trabajo!–Exclamó el aludido con las mejillas rosadas.

Y desapareció por la puerta. Sus pasos poco a poco fueron dejados de escucharse y todo fue sumido en silencio.

Hasta que Matthew volvió a hablar.

–¿Puedes decirme que tipo de bombones quieres para tus amigos?–Inquirió Matthew tomando asiento en una silla y dejando su libreta y lápiz sobre la mesa en el centro de la sala.

Luego abrió la libreta de tapa rosada, entre buscó las últimas hojas y por último escribió "Francis Bonnefoy:".

–A ambos unos de mejor amistad _merci._

– _Entendu._

Francis rió y esperó a que Matthew terminara, con ambos codos apoyados sobre la madera, sin dejar de observarlo. Al canadiense le costó de sobremanera escribir correctamente sintiendo la mirada constante de Francis sobre él, pero de todos modos lo hizo, con el pulso acelerado y las orejas rojas, pero lo hizo.

–¿Anónimo o…?

– _Non,_ para qué. Con mi nombre está bien.

–Bien… Listo.

Unos segundos después la mano de Matthew se detuvo ý ya se encontraba cerrando otra vez su cuaderno hasta que Francis lo interrumpió.

–¡Espera! Recordé que falta alguien–Matthew reconoció el nerviosismo plasmado en su voz. Eso era nuevo. Eran contadas las veces en que vio a su amigo francés nervioso, ¿justamente ahora debía estarlo? ¿Por qué?

Enarcó una ceja, pero asintió a final de cuentas. –O-oh claro…–Y con el cuaderno abierto otra vez, esperó. Diez, veinte segundos, un minuto. Nada.

–¿Y bien?...–Inquirió aun sospechando que algo ocurría. Comenzaba a inquietarse él también. Francis no lo decía pero, estaba ocultando algo y eso era más que obvio.

–¿Y bien qué?

–¿Estás bien Francis? N-no es por nada pero, tu cara está roja…

–E-estoy bien _–_ _«_ _Claro que no lo estás._ _»_ Pensó _–._ Tranquilo _mon chere._

–Bien–Asintió lentamente, incrédulo y desconfiado. Prefería no seguir insistiendo, si Francis no quería hablar de ello, él entendía. Pero aun así, la tristeza fue inminente. Eran amigos, ¿no? –¿Podrías decirme que tipo de bombón?

–A-ah… ¡Eso!... Yo…

–¿Sí?

–Uno de amor verdadero, esta vez.

Matthew levantó el rostro con sus ojos violeta, abiertos como platos. ¿Amor…verdadero? Con que eso era… Respiró con dificultad, y se tragó las ganas inmensas de llorar que aparecieron en un instante.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Obviamente Francis tenía a alguien especial, se sentía un completo imbécil por creer cuando él decía que no había nadie, que quería disfrutar de su soltería por un buen tiempo.

–¿Y-y el nombre?–El nudo en la garganta apenas le dejaba articular las palabras. No quería escucharlo, no quería…

¡No quería escuchar el nombre de la persona que tenía el corazón de Francis!

–Matthew Williams.

Oh, con que él era. Espera, espera un momento. –¡¿Qué?!–No pudo evitar exclamar alto. ¿Había escuchado bien?

No, no. Tanto deseos tenía de que Francis guste de él que su cerebro automáticamente lo engañó, sí, debía ser eso.

–Tú Mathieu–Suspiró–Eres tú.

O quizás no…

–P-pero… No puede ser–Negó, estupefacto ¡No podía creerlo!–E-eso es imposible.

El mundo se detuvo para Matthew, que alguien piñizcara su brazo, por favor. Podía jurar que esto se trataba de un sueño; el mejor sueño de su vida. No quería despertar, no quería que terminara nunca.

–No lo es, _mon chere._ Es así…–El francés colocó su mano sobre la de Matthew, y acarició la piel suave con su pulgar–desde hace mucho tiempo.

–¿D-desde hace cuánto?

–¿Desde el principio quizás?

Estaba sin palabras. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora encargándose de procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando, y no ayudaba nada el hecho de que los ojos azules de Francis reflejaban tanta ternura, su corazón comenzaba a derretirse…

–Me gustas _mon fleur_ , estoy preparado para tu rechazo, puedes dejar de hablarme si lo deseas, pero _s'il vous plaît_ –hizo una pausa– no me odies…

Matthew seguía en shock, con la boca entreabierta y sin decir ninguna palabra. El francés también comenzaba a inquietarse, ¿quizás fue demasiado rápido? ¿Precipitado? ¿Incorrecto? Quizás, no debió decirle a Matthew de sus sentimientos nunca, comenzaba a arrepentirse…

–Yo también–Dijo. Francis frunció el ceño, era su turno para sorprenderse–, digo, ¡Tú también me gustas Francis!

–Mathieu no es necesario la lastima, no debes-

–¡No estoy mintiendo! Yo… ¡Yo realmente te quiero!

–Oh…

A diferencia de Matthew, Francis no demoró tanto tiempo en digerir la información; Se levantó de su asiento con lentitud y un poco de temor. Al principio dudó pero, terminó por convencerse. Luego de confesarse a Matthew, se sentía capaz de todo, y se arrodilló frente a él.

Respiró hondo, esperó un momento y lo rodeó con torpeza entre sus brazos.

–Francis…–Suspiró dejando escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, y correspondió el dulce abrazo. Su sonrojo era monumental, por esa razón prefirió enterrar su nariz respingada en el cuello ajeno para no delatarse a sí mismo.

–Hueles a chocolates.

–Creo que el olor no se irá tan fácilmente luego de cocinar dos mil bombones ésta semana–Bromeó.

–Yo solo te compré un bombón de amistad, lo lamento… Pero no sabía que, ya sabes–Rió. No sabía que a Francis le gustaba, y era correspondido, para ser exactos.

–¿Quién quiere chocolates cuando te tengo a ti?–Susurró–,esto es más que suficiente.

Matthew sonrió y cerró sus ojos, para susurrar con suavidad. –Gracias por quererme.

Y el tarareó y se encargó de acurrucarlo más contra sí.

Se abrasaron en silencio por un largo rato; sus respiraciones acompasadas, el latido de sus corazones y las sonrisas tranquilas y soñadoras que ambos mantenían en sus rostros, eran más que suficientes.

Un trece de febrero declararon su amor cómo iniciado y sorprendentemente correspondido, no obstante todavía queda demasiado, porque la verdadera historia recién comienza.

Y ahora, por primera vez Matthew no estaría solo un catorce de febrero.

* * *

 _"Y yo tiemblo, perdóneme por la franqueza de decirle,_

 _Que a partir de ahora, p_ _ienso que una palabra, u_ _na sonrisa suya, es mi ley."_

 ** _Paul Verlaine._**

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios, un abrazo grande y ¡Hasta la próxima!_**

 ** _¡Ah! Y sí están leyendo esto, Mido-chan, Juli-chan un beso y un abrazo todavía más grande para ustedes amigas. :) ¡Gracias por todo!_**


End file.
